Crimson Rhapsody
by SnakeWithWings
Summary: This is my first published fanfic. Please review so I know how I'm doing. I did something about Quint. Mostly because there are practically little to no other stories about Quint. These are mostly headcanaons I have.
1. Hunted Hunters

_I read on the Underworld Awakening fan site that Jacob Lane went through a series of tragedies that shaped him into the monster he was. These tragedies are never mentioned. During a behind the scenes video on YouTube there is some extra dialogue between Lane and Sebastian where he taunts him and remarks, "I was human once." To top it off Quint remarks that he wished his mother was here to see him and his father in all their lycan glory in which lane responds, "You're mother chose to remain human."_

_No one ever discussed these and I have a theory about what happened._

One: Quint

The woodland was unusually quiet. An occasional bird chirped in a hesitant manner and the crickets made no more noise than a sleeping mouse. All the creatures stayed silent. They sensed something was here; something predatory. The only two creatures who were not quiet were Jacob Lane and his twelve-year old son Quint. These were not the predators the animals were worried about.

The father and son continued through the forest, not paying attention to the ominous silence all around them. Both humans had other things on their minds; the young buck they had been tracking for an hour. Quint was bursting with excitement, on the inside of course. The hunting trip his father had promised him was finally happening. This was especially exciting considering he hardly saw his father at home anymore.

"Dad, we'll find it won't we?" Quint questioned. After all, so far they had seen nothing. Perhaps their quarry had found a suitable hiding place; or it simply went on a different trail and they had been going in circles for the last 20 minutes. The thought itself made him worried.

Jacob reached forward and tussled his son's hair gently. "Don't worry about it. We're on the right path. It shouldn't be long until we spot it." He assured the young boy. Jacob wasn't as interested with the deer as he was with spending time with his son. His job, as a scientist's intern, had been demanding more of his time lately. Jacob was paid handsomely for his work but the money didn't disguise the fact that he was missing being a part of his only child's life. This was his only day off this month and he was going to spend as much as his time with his son as he could.

The two hunters followed the tell-tale signs of their prey and continued on. The buck seemed to be traveling deeper into the dense wood; no doubt trying to shake the humans off his tail. Jacob and Quint still persisted. Quint would track this deer until nightfall if necessary, his twelve-year old stubbornness demanding that he catch the animal and make his father proud of him. He was going to show his father that he wasn't a little boy anymore. If anything, he was a young man.

They continued for another hour; the light of the sun growing dimmer and dimmer as they continued. The animals of the forest retreated to their respective homes and curled into sleeping positions. The normally nocturnal animals stayed in their homes for a little while longer. The humans did not frighten them that much; it was something else they were trying to avoid.

Quint hid a yawn behind his hand. It was growing late and he had little doubt that his mother would become worried for him and his father if they did not return soon. As much as he actually wanted to be back home with his bed, his games, his dog, and a nice hot, dinner waiting for him; he resisted. Once he and his father caught the deer they would go home. His father held the same manner of thinking. All of that could wait, this was more important for the time being.

It wasn't until barely a sliver of light was left and they were so deep in the wilderness it would take forever to make it back to the pickup that they spotted the deer.

It was a handsome beast, dark tan fur and glittering black eyes. The antlers on its head curved into sharp points and displayed the animal's strength and youth. The deer stood still next to a large thicket; ears shoved forward and alert. Quint grinned; finally he could put the rifle he had gotten as a birthday present to use. He glanced at his father for a sign of when he should take aim. Jacob slowly took hold of his own rifle, slightly larger and more lethal than his son's, and took aim, motioning for his son to do the same.

Quint rested the butt of his rifle against his shoulder and positioned it until he was aiming right for the deer's chest. He hoped he hit his mark. The practice he had with cans and bottles on the fence would be very different from shooting an actual living thing. 'When you kill it, don't make it suffer.' His father had warned him sternly before they left the house. 'If it falls and it's still breathing, you shoot it between the eyes immediately, never prolong its pain.' He finished with a concentrated scowl.

Quint's finger was poised on the trigger when the deer gave a startled cry and ran around in frantic leaps and bounds. It leapt toward the thick underbrush when something large and dark seemed to grab it mid-leap and tackle it to the ground! Jacob did not even get a good look at the creature when he heard the most horrifying growl he had ever listened to. The dark mass dragged the struggling deer away into the dark trees and the animal's cry seemed to just stop.

Quint's mouth was agape. "What was that?!" he whispered. The boy felt a sense of terror and awe. The thing that had taken the deer down looked like a bear! Then why did it growl like a wolf? His general fear and fascination was quickly replaced by shock and irritation. That bear-wolf thing had stolen their deer! His shoulders slumped, so much for having anything to mount in his den. _That would have been a great story to tell my teacher and friends._ Now what?

Jacob felt none of the dejection his son felt. Only panic; what the hell was that thing?! Would it come back? Did it know they were here? He reached behind him until he felt his son's arm.

"Son, we should leave. It's getting late and we've lost the deer." Jacob insisted. Trying not to let the unease in his voice become noticeable. His son didn't notice at all. He was still brewing over his lost prize.

"We lost the deer, I wanted to catch it so badly…" the boy hung his head. Jacob grabbed his son by the shoulders and stared into his son's light blue eyes.

"I know Quint. You did a great job tracking it and staying quiet. You held your gun right and would've made a great shot." Quint's father assured him. "Another predator just got it that's all. We'll catch another one another day. A bigger one; one that you can show your friends after school." He said with a smile. He hoped his son would be reassured by this and would agree to go home. The boy still seemed very disgruntled, he considered saying that the thing might come back for them but he didn't want to frighten the boy.

Finally his son looked up and nodded; looking a lot less upset. Placing a hand on Quint's shoulder, he led him down the trail towards their pickup. How long did they have until complete darkness overtook the forest? Not long by the way the moon seemed to glare at the two humans in hostile silver light. _It's a moon Jacob, don't be ridiculous. _

It was at this point Jacob noticed how quiet the forest was. Probably just us, he mused. No animal would come out when a predator was close by. _At least I hope it's just us and not that…whatever it was. _Jacob tightened his grip on his son. Quint turned to his father with a confused look.

"You okay dad?" He asked. Jacob was about to answer with 'nothing' when something moved in front of them just a little further down the path. Something dark and something quick. It crossed the trail so rapidly it was difficult to make it out. The only thing they noticed was that it was on four legs and it looked immense. Quint's legs felt like jello. His father slowly reached for his rifle. His son's terrified voice spoke to him, "Dad, what was that?" he squeaked; something Quint had been trying to stop doing since he was six.

Jacob gripped the rifle firmly in his hands. If that thing made a move toward him or his son he would blow its brains all over the trees. "Just keep moving. Slowly and don't leave my side no matter what." He insisted demandingly. Quint nodded and moved even closer to his father. Whatever the creature was he hoped it would just go back to the stupid deer and leave them alone.

They had passed the spot where the animal disappeared to and were making their way towards the pickup. Quint could see it even from here and in the dark. The mere sight of it sent relief flooding through his brain. He broke away from his father and rushed toward the passenger side. "Quint!" His father hissed. "I told you to stay by me." He jogged towards the pickup.

His son looked at him apologetically. "I know, I'm sorry." He mumbled worriedly as his father caught up to him and went to the driver's side of the vehicle. Placing his rifle on the seat. "I just want to go home." He said.

Nodding in agreement, Jacob searched his pockets for the keys when his son's terrified screaming brought his mind out of his temporary appeasement.

Jacob looked up to see his son being dragged away towards the woods. The creature they had seen on the path had long, yellow teeth clamped on his shoulder and long-fingered paws held the boy in place. His son's eyes were wide with alarm and his neck was already dripping with blood.

Jacob immediately swung his rifle towards the monster that held his son and shot it right through its enormous head. The beast dropped Quint and let out a howl then turned and fled. Quint lay on the ground, his shoulder torn so muscle was exposed. Jacob hurried over to his side and picked him up immediately. He wasn't going to spend another moment in the forest! He hurriedly placed Quint in the backseat and shut the door. He just opened the door to his own seat when searing pain exploded on his neck. The beast had come back and it was trying to kill him this time! Jacob reached his fists as far as they could go and beat the creature's head. His futile efforts only manage to get the beast even angrier. It swung its head, tearing off a piece of flesh. It raised one clawed paw and smacked Jacob in front of the pickup. Stalking towards him on all fours, Jacob got a good look at the animal and his heart stopped for a few seconds.

It was truly a hellhound straight from the devil's house itself. The physiology of the animal looked more wolf but it also had the appearance of a large bear or a furry demon. The course hair on its neck only added to the beastly appearance. Teeth dripping with saliva were stained crimson and had bits of flesh stuck between them. Its paw resembled a human hand and had jet black fingernails sprouting from each finger. With a growl the strange wolf-like animal advanced towards him slowly. The headlights of the pickup shined right into his eye's; but he was still able to see the thing raise one of its paw's/hand's and bring it spiraling towards him. Jacob braced himself for what surely would be a deathblow strong enough to decapitate him.

Three blasts from a rifle broke him out of his shocked mindset.

Quint was slumped in the front seat of the pickup, his father's rifle gripped tightly in his shaking hands. The boy had shot the animal three times in the head. It was lying on his father's lap bleeding from the gaping wound in its temple. Blood and brain matter seeped from the skull and stained his clothes. Now was not the time to worry about meager things like ruined clothes, now was the time to get up and get the Hell out of here!

Grunting in pain, he raised himself as quickly as he could and made it to the pickup and slammed the door immediately once he was inside. The keys still rested on the front seat; unlike in movies where no one could seem to find the ignition, Jacob got his vehicle started and was tearing down the dirt road like escaped criminals who just barely escaped the police with their lives.

Jacob turned to his son, who was slumped in the front seat. His shoulder still bleeding alarmingly and his blue eyes looked dull and tired.

"Dad…My shoulder really hurts." Quint mumbled.

He reached out and pressed his hand to his son's shoulder, despite his own shoulder protesting in pain. Who could care honestly? His son was worse off than he was. They would go to the first hospital they came too and then report to the game wardens what they had saw and what had tried to kill them. How would he explain it thought? He still couldn't figure out what the thing was. A bear? A wolf? A strange mutant that escaped from a lab?

Big deal; he would cross that bridge when he got to it. He had bigger concerns now; like getting Quint and he bandaged up. He scanned Quint over; it looked bad but he was still breathing, hopefully he would be okay until they got to the nearest medical unit. The boy had found enough strength the pick up his rifle and kill that monster. H would be okay, he would fine. Jacob didn't know whether he was saying this more to reassure himself or if it was true.

On the road where they had left the body of the animal, it still lay there; at least for a while. When the animal was truly dead the body began to twitch and morph. Bones snapped and twisted into smaller versions of themselves, nails grew shorter and lighter in color, fangs resided back into duller teeth. It only took thirty seconds for the body to revert back into its original human body would stay there until dawn when the ranger made his daily rounds of the park. He would assume the naked man had gotten drunk and either shot himself, fell from a cliff, or was attacked by animals. All while looking for a creature that a man had claimed attacked him and his young son.


	2. Antigen

_Many years later _

Two: Quint and Subject 2

Quint decided that he would never get use to the smell of his father's headquarters. It reeked of ammonia with a slight touch of sulphur. His super-heightened senses were overloaded with the stench of chemicals and odor stimulants. Thank goodness he had the tolerance for these types of things ever since he was a teenager. The lab was almost his second home. He spent more time in here than he did in school ever since the little incident when he was twelve.

Once he and his father discovered what they had become; it had taken some time to get over the initial shock. His father did not speak to him, his mother, or anyone for the longest period of time. Quint's mother, Catherine, had been very frightened and disbelieving to say the least. All Quint remembered that was during the full moon, that month, he and his father had gone to bed after feeling sick. Both of them woke up to the most indescribable pain they had ever felt in their mortal lives. Next thing he knew, he was sprouting a muzzle, sharp claws, fur all over his body, and he had a sudden palpable desire for fresh red meat. Thank goodness his mother had been gone that night at her sister's house. If she had been there that night, she would have undoubtable become the first course meal of her metamorphic son and husband.

Instead the two of them settled for the rabbits in the garden and their neighbors' beloved pets. Quint had ended up eating his own dog; a cocker spaniel/beagle mix named Bandit. When the sun finally peaked its orange tails over the house and the moon retreated back into its own comforting darkness; the two men fell into their own carnage, haggard and sick to their stomachs.

He had been very upset over the loss of his furry friend but had forced his feelings of regret to pass. Ever since he came home from the hospital, bandit had treated them differently. As if he knew that they were no longer human. The dog had been hostile and snappy at him and his father.

Catherine had been horrified to discover what her two boys had become. She had a breakdown once she realized they were not joking. While most women would have left them both; his mother had stayed. She adjusted her life to be supportive to her family and she kept quiet it as well. It was hard for her, but she had declared that she was not going to leave either of them in this frightening era of their lives.

_Too bad she couldn't even keep that damn promise. _Quint judged bitterly. His mother had left. Right before the purge, for whatever reason, she fled. He had made no attempts to follow or find her. His father advised against it.

Quint found it amusing to be thinking of mothers. Sometimes the most unlikely or undeserving people were blessed with little lives to take care of. People who no one thought would become parents were suddenly discovered to be pregnant. He could think of just one person, the vampire Selene and her hybrid lover. Both had been captured and put into an animated state through cryogenic freezing. This was not done before his father had discovered the vampires to be pregnant! Oh, the little creature was an anomaly before it was even conceived!

Quint turned down the familiar hallways and passages until he reached a familiar doorway. He didn't waste time in formalities and pushed the door right open. Sitting on a cold steel table was the offspring of the comatose vampire and hybrid, a little girl-child named Subject 2. Only six years old, she was the most important child in the world, to the lycans at least. Her unique genetic makeup was just right for creating the formulas that would ensure the lycanthropes ultimate victory.

Subject 2 was curled with her arms wrapped around her legs; such a strange little girl, so special, and undeniable innocent to the outside world. This was just how his father wanted her to be. Though his father had referred to her as 'it' ever since she had been brought into this world, he still called her 'she'. The girl was the quiet little lab rat she was conditioned to be. Her strength itself was impressive for a six-year old; her speed could already outmatch any vampire or lycan ever known. As far as healing abilities went she was astoundingly gifted in that department. Her skin could be cut or bruised until she was covered in her own blood and she would still be able to get up and you could visible watch her injuries heal. She was spectacular.

Though the way everyone treated her, you would think they would consider a stain on the fabric of the universe. Half lycan and half vampire; she was the unwilling individual for a series of tests which most would consider inhumane and unusually cruel at times. She took all of the tests and examinations quietly and with little fuss. Dr. Lane had done well with conditioning her to accept her fate and just take it in stride.

Scientific jargon aside, she was an unnaturally pretty child. She had her mother's dark hair and lips as well. She had also inherited her father's blue eyes. Not to mention his strength, speed, and black eyes whenever she became angry or defensive. Unlike her parents, this child's eyes took on the strangest but also the most beautiful design in her hybrid form, in Quint's opinion. When her eyes changed, they became jet black like her father but they took on an icy-blue iris ring; just like her mother. Unlike her mother, she was passive. Never caused a ruckus and never tried to cause trouble every waking moment of her short life. He almost felt sorry for the poor thing, almost. Without her, they would never reach their goal to give the lycans the power and prestige they deserved all along.

If that meant she had to give her life for a noble cause, well; so be it. One life is given so thousands could be saved. It seemed like a pretty fair trade. His father had convinced him of that. Of course they had to wait until she was old enough, until she matured.

He strode over to the steel table and came up behind Subject Two. "Hello Subject Two." He inquired softly. The child turned to him hesitantly and scrutinized him with slight suspicion. She didn't talk much either. She never seemed to like strangers and it took a while for her to get use to them. He was no stranger though. He reached out for her and she leaned away from his touch. Quint flashed a toothy grin. "Why are you cringing Subject Two? You know you're like a little sister to me." He assured her with that wolfish grin still on his lips.

Subject Two didn't really understand what a 'little sister' was but she still didn't like the seemingly harmless term coming from this man. Though she knew him, she did not like or trust him at all.

Quint brushed his fingers against her long hair. "I'm never mean to you am I? Why are you afraid of me?" He asked. Truth be told, when she was just a newborn; he had wanted her to view him as a sort of 'big brother' figure. His father had advised him against it and told him what their plans were for her. Getting attached to her was out of the question. Besides, even though she was young she was as dangerous as her parents. It would do no good to have her like you then get irritated and lash out. She had already done that with her caretaker, Lida. Like the kings of the previous centuries, his father knew how to handle this. It was better that she feared them all and did what she was told; rather than trust them and gain a rebellious streak.

Subject Two shook her head slowly. No, he had never been mean to her. There was just something about him that she just didn't like. She couldn't understand what it was. Then again, she didn't understand a lot of things. They kept her so isolated in the lab. Lida sometimes told her stories but so did this man, Quint. Lida's stories where light and happy sounding. They were about the people and things that lived outside the labs walls. Quint's stories were about much nastier sounding things outside the walls. '_It's dangerous out there Subject Two. If we sent you out there you would never make it. You're protected in here and I expect you to be a little more grateful.' _She remembered him saying to her.

"Let's just talk Subject Two. Is there anything you would like to know?" He questioned in a genuine voice. His tone had an underlying threat to it though; warning her not to ask the wrong questions. The questions she so desperately wanted answers to. Questions about her parents and what she was, where she came from, and if she could ever just look outside the lab! She wanted to see real trees; not the ones Lida had painted for her in her room! She also wanted to just here something, anything about her mother. They kept telling her that her mother was dead. They always lied, she could just tell. She felt her mother's presence, she was somewhere close, she just didn't know where. Subject Two suspected that her 'caretakers' did though.

"No. Not really." She admitted sadly. What was the point? It was always the same.

"Are you sure? Because I wouldn't mind telling you anything." He said, and then quickly added as an afterthought, "Well, almost anything." He finished sternly.

Subject Two shook her head again. "I just want to be left alone." She confessed softly.

Quint suddenly reached out and gripped her arm. Subject Two gasped in alarm and tried to yank her arm out of his grip. She was unable to find the words to tell him to let go. They had all but stomped out any rebelliousness she might ever feel. She was left with just struggling.

Quint's eyes were stone-hard and cold. "Left you alone? If we left you alone you would just end up hurting yourself! We talked about this before Subject Two." He scolded. "We keep an eye on you for your own protection. Remember what happened last time?" He all but snarled.

The girl winced; she didn't want to relive that memory. She was just a baby at the time. She had learned to walk only a month ago. Lida had taken her eyes off of her for a minute and she had somehow managed to climb the shelf in her room. There was a shiny prism on the very top and she wanted to see it. She had done a surprisingly good job until she had reached the very top. As she tried to grab the prism, the book underneath her had slipped towards the edge and fallen off, leaving her with nothing to stand on. Try as she might, she couldn't hang on and fell. Lida had turned around as the book fell and caught her just in time.

She got herself and Lida into so much trouble for that. Lida was yelled at by for not keeping an eye on her and he had scolded Subject Two for trying something without their permission.

She hung her head meekly. "Yes, I remember." She said softly. The grip on her arm turned less painful.

Quint relaxed a little and ghosted a finger under her chin; tilting her head up to look at him. "You see child, we're not doing this to hurt you. You are a very special girl Subject Two. You're not like any other girl in this world. You're different. In the Outside World people are very afraid of 'different'. Sometimes they get so afraid that they hurt people who are different. You're safer here; okay?" He urged.

She nodded. She knew nothing about life outside the walls. Though it seemed exciting at times she was also fearful about it. Lida had admitted that it could be a dangerous place but it was also very beautiful too. Quint said it was a scary and dangerous place that was hard to live in and the weak and small usually died quickly. He had said that she was weak and small and of course she would die immediately once she stepped outside.

Even though Quint seemed like as big of a liar as the rest of the doctors, she wasn't going to risk anything.

The door behind them opened and Quint released her almost as quickly as if she were on fire. Dr. Lane lumbered in along with an intern. Quint couldn't remember his name and decided it didn't matter. As long as he did his job, that was all that really mattered.

The intern viewed the hybrid child with a mixture of fear and curiosity. He turned to Dr. Lane, "Is it true that she's really a-". He was cut off by a wave of his father's hand. "Yes, it is. I know what you're thinking and I just want to tell you that it's very docile. Subject Two won't do anything as long as someone it knows is in the room." He turned his dark eyes on Subject Two. They were filled with maliciousness and warning to her that she better not do anything she wasn't instructed to do.

The wide-eyed child sat with her legs hanging off the edge and was already presented her pale arm for any injections they might need. Dr. Lane smiled coldly at her and then turned it into a smirk when he turned back to the intern. "As you can see, it has been conditioned well." He boasted.

The intern visible relaxed and pulled out the syringes and prepared them. Subject Two was use to needles and being stabbed with them. This didn't mean she liked them though. A sense of dread filled her body and she considered pulling away at the last minute. No, she couldn't do that. Dr. Lane was watching and he would just force her to hold out her arm anyway. It was easier if she just did it willingly. It seemed to end faster that way.

As the intern approached her she felt two hands softly grab her shoulders. Quint stood behind her and gripped her intently. She was confused until she heard the new man speak to her. "This is a shot that is very new to the medical world and it will make your arm feel as if it's hurting. Really it's just going to completely numb itself. But the process to that is painful. Dr. Lane tells me that you can't feel pain as well as other so you shouldn't worry." He assured her. All strangers in the lab talked to her this way; like she was still a baby or some mindless animal.

Even though all she heard from him was "hurting" and "pain" she braced herself. As he injected her she could already feel a stinging pain in her blood; like a fire that was being pushed into her and was spreading throughout her whole arm.

Quint's voice said lowly in her ear. "You might want to close your eyes little one. It's better if you don't see what's happening." He muttered. Though it sounded like a helpful hint meant to comfort her all she felt was revulsion. She was right about Quint, he was creepy and she didn't like him. He tried to speak to her like he cared about her but it was clear he didn't. His voice and his eyes betrayed the evil and ill-will towards her. He was just like all the rest.


	3. A new breed of Chaos

**Hello! I apologize for the long wait. I was at my father's house for six weeks and his computer worked well enough but it had no Microsoft word. Good news is that I have a very good idea how to complete this story. I have the chapters made out and now all I need to do is write them.**

_(Kind of a useless chapter but I want to make this as long as possible.) This is when Quint first became a Uber Lycan._

Chapter 3: Creation of a new monster

"Are you sure you're ready Quint?" His father asked. Jacob Lane's dark eyes scrutinized his son; looking for anything that revealed fear or uncertainty. This was supposed to be the last injection. As long as everything went as they expected, then Quint would be well on his way to being the first step towards the improvement of the lycan species. There was no room for whatever so-called anxiety he might have. This was for the good of his kind; everything in Antigen was. His father had always told him that.

"Yes. Inject me now." Quint demanded. A somber looking lycan attendant next to his father began to fill the syringe. The concoction was a mix of Subject Two's blood and something else. Quint never really paid attention to what his father and his co-workers made and concocted in their labs and work spaces. All that mattered was that the results that were desired were brought on in the first try. No room for error in this elite lab. Errors equaled backtracking and wasted everyone's time.

Of course the pressure was on.

The needle entered Quint's forearm with little to no feeling of the sting that accompanied it. How many times had he been injected before he simply got use to it? Who knows how many; you never stopped feeling pain; you just became tolerant of it and it didn't hurt as much. His father stood by him observing the entire process. The entire shot was emptied into his bloodstream and although Quint felt something changing inside of him; he couldn't feel anything too big. Had it worked? Perhaps the process just needed more time before it could kick in?

His father and the three lycan scientists stared at him with rapt attention. The results were supposed to be an increase in muscle mass, growth in height, and faster transformation. His father and the rest of Antigen had certainly worked hard. No amount of money or effort from any human could have completed this.

Of course the human scientist still thought that Antigen was working hard on a cure for the lycan and vampire virus. Only a few select trustees of his father knew what was really happening. Let the little human sheep work and play in their labs trying to find a cure. Let them think they were saving the world. It gave them something to do and kept them out of their hair. Poor little sheep.

Jacob approached his son with clinical seriousness. "Do you feel anything? Does anywhere on your body hurt? Do you feel dizziness or a headache?" He questioned his son. Dr. Lane felt impatient and confused. Was the serum working? Perhaps his son needed more. He had been given extra injections with many of his other tests and transformations. It had always worked; perhaps an extra push was what he needed. Jacob turned to his notes and jotted down a time when he would bring his son in for an extra injection.

The other scientists began to chat quietly amongst themselves. They discussed about more injections, an increase in growth hormones, if they should add or take away anything from the next serum. In that moment, Dr. Lane had an idea. Jacob halted and turned back to his dejected test subject. "Turn." He said sharply and sternly.

Quint turned to his father with a quizzical look on his face. Turn into his lycan form? What would that do? Realization dawned on him and he practically jumped out of his chair. He knew where his father was going with this and he acted quickly so he wouldn't disappoint him. Quint focused on his transformation. He was no longer the scrawny little boy who was so unsure of his lycanthrope. The man standing in the room was a lethal weapon in the making. A new breed of chaos and destruction for his enemies. A giant step of evolution for his allies.

The transformation was like most. It began with the ribcage expanding and the spine lengthening. The organs twisted and stretched in what was the most painful part of the transformation for first-timers. If this vaccine worked, then the transformation would take only half the time it did for a regular lycan. Fur as black as sin sprouted along his spine and chest and his hands and feet grew long, dark claws as sharp as knives. Quint felt disappointment halfway through his transformation. He was only the size of an average lycan. The process was faster but the growth hormones had yet to kick in. What had been miscalculated?

Sharp and twitching pain started to spread at the small of his back. It traveled upward towards his head and spread all throughout his arms and chest. The pain grew and grew until it felt too much for him to bear. His skin felt on fire and everything inside of him felt like it was being hit with a sledgehammer. Quint curled into a ball on the floor. His entire body felt as if it was being pulled by one of those medieval torture devices! What the hell was happening?!

"AAUUGGHHH!" The yell left him before he could stop himself.

Everyone turned to the now writhing man-beast on the clean, gray floor of the lab. Quint was seemingly trapped in his lycan form and continued to be growing! Their worked had paid off. The serum was working! No one dared get close to the transforming lycan though; not unless they wanted to risk injury if he lashed out in pain. They could only watch as he went through the entire cycle and more.

As they observed Quint, the man in question wasn't aware of anything except the impossible amount of pain his body was undergoing. Organs scrunched together before spreading out suddenly in his still expanding body. Bones cracked and healed as they healed to become use to the new body. Quint's senses heightened so he could sense just about everything. He picked up the rapid pulse from the scientists in the room. He could smell his father's excitement over the new change and his senses started to expand out of the room! In the next room he could hear two janitors discussing the current state of the economy. He could taste the aroma of the chemicals in the lab. He could hear the soft, even breathing of Subject Two as she slept in her bed. The scents of the cleaning chemicals from the janitor's carts hit him full force. Quint could sense it all. All of the smells, sounds, and even tastes in the air were overwhelming! He tried to cover his nose and ears. The entire experience was giving him a skull pounding headache.

Jacob watched as his son grew into the size of a small dinosaur. Quint still lay curled up in fetal position as he grew not only into a lycan but into one much more powerful than any average lycan or vampire could ever hope to be! He ignored the fact that his son was in enough pain to make any man pass out and focused on the possibilities that this could bring for every lycan in this city, and soon, the world.

Finally Quint seemed to be reaching the final stages of the transformation and began to uncurl as the pain slowly ebbed out of his body. He slowly stood up and found that his head brushed the fans that hung above. He turned his eyes downwards and saw that his father and the rest of them reached his massive hips. His father's proud and pleased face was the first thing he saw. The young lycan was now twice the size of any average lycan. Bulging muscles beneath his rough and furry hide showed that his muscles were stronger and denser as well. Quint's eyes were no longer pale blue, instead they were a cold jet-black.

"Well done Quint. It seems the injection worked after all. Now let's see what you can do." His father instructed. Quint was led over to a section of the room filled with practice dummies used during American football practices and an assortment of heavy looking objects. The super lycan already had a feeling he knew what was expected of him.

"The dummies are lined up a row at a time. Ten of them for five rows; your first task is to rip them to shreds in less than 30 seconds." Dr. Lane commanded. His eyes were filled with all of the seriousness and keen observation of any scientist testing out his experiment. With every new outcome always came new mistakes.

Quint looked over the lifeless pieces of rubber and decided he would simply crush them and make ripping them apart easier. Destroy the stands holding them up and he could easily tear the dummies to pieces. He turned to his father awaiting the command to go. Behind the two of them the scientists gaped in awe and, at the same time, shrunk back in horror. The future to the lycans stood right in front of them. His immense size and obvious fierceness had them all taken aback. How he performed next would make little difference to them. Of course if he completed the task they would be impressed but who could care when his size already dictated his superior strength. To think, they may become like this if they were viable takers of the unique gene that made him this way. All they could do was wait and see how the events turned up.

Jacob Lane poised his finger over his watch. "On my mark. Remember, you have thirty seconds. When I say stop, you stop. Understood?" Jacob spoke like he was training a guard dog. In all reality, he probably was. Quint either didn't notice or didn't care. He was too eager to see what he could do. He watched his father out of the corner of his eye; ready to leap into action when he said so.

Dr. Lane pressed the button and started the timer. "Now!"

Quint leapt at the poor dummies and immediately started to smash them. The supports holding them up snapped like cheap toys and they ripped apart easily. Quint felt exultant as he tore his playthings to shreds. The feeling of ripping them apart and crushing them like the worthless things they were gave him an upbeat feeling. He had only felt this when he hunted animals for food or when he fought other lycans. The satisfying tear and squish as flesh tore from muscle and the sound of snapping bones. There was nothing more satisfying to him. In his thrill he had picked up one of them and tore it in half. His huge, clawed hands easily snapped the support beam and rendered the practice dummy on it to a disorderly mess. Jacob smiled when he saw that. Quint was already proving to be much stronger than he had hoped. All of it thanks to Subject Two's blood. As the years would go by they would continue to inject him and see what he would become.

_Perhaps I could inject myself as well. _Jacob mused. _It would be interesting to see what he would become when receiving the DNA and tissue samples like his son. _

By the time Quint was done, every single dummy lay in unrecognizable pieces. The whole action took him about twenty three seconds. Not bad for someone who had just become an enhanced lycan. Jacob had worried that the strain and general unfamiliarity would not give Quint enough time to adapt to his new body. It was clear that the entire conversion had whipped a great deal of torment on his son's bones and insides. Quint, however, did not look tired at all. He looked ready to take on a seven nation army. Quint regarded his father with an intense focus. The young man was ready and willing to carry out whatever his father had planned. With Quint working as Antigen's "muscle", they would be a force to be reckoned with. One of the scientists stepped up to Dr. Lane.

"This is incredible! He has all the characteristics of a lycan, yet his size and strength could surpass all of us combined! Will we need to draw samples from him once he has completed all the tasks?" The eager lycan asked. This man had exceeded their expectations and proven that their inoculations were correct.

Dr. Lane shook his head. "Once he is finished we will see what happens when he reverts back to his human form. If he is too exhausted once he changes back then we will take one sample and work towards improving it. If he is still standing then we will take no samples and work with what we already have." He finished with a glare. If something wasn't broke why should you try to fix it? This was why he was in charge.

"Now for one more test. These cars have been stacked and fused together. Your job is to move them from one side of the room to the other. You cannot move from one spot to the other; you have to throw them. As usual you have thirty seconds and you start on my mark." He informed. Honestly Quint couldn't care what he was saying. He already knew how he was going to do this one.

Quint flexed his claws and coiled his legs; ready to spring at the automobiles and toss them like pebbles. He could and would do better than the twenty seconds he completed with the easy-to-rip toys his father set up for him.

Jacob shouted for him to go and he went right to it. His claws dug into the metal and ripped it apart easily. The rendering sound of the cars as they tore apart wasn't as satisfying as ripping flesh but it felt good on his talon-like claws and it was impressive to see his claws were strong enough to turn a car into a tin can. The elevation of his powers would astound him endlessly it seemed. The best part was that he could still get better from here. Perhaps his father could work towards it being a little less painful.

Once the cars were reduced to pieces he started launching them across the room. The metal chunks hit the wall with echoing thuds and made the wall shudder. Visible dents could already be made out, as well as pieces of plaster hanging on for dear life while Quint continued to heave pieces of car at the wall. The wall itself was holding up considerable well, but it would definitely need renovation by the time he was done. His father and his scientists continued to jot down notes and watch as he continued his progress.

A piece of the car metal suddenly cut into his and when he gripped it just a little too hard. His own flesh was cut open and he dropped it with a clang on the floor. His blood dripped along his fingers and onto the floor. His father called for him to stop. Not because he hurt his hand but because his thirty seconds was up. Disgruntled, Quint walked over to his father and the rest of them.

"Hold out your hand." His father commanded. Quint slowly held out his cut palm toward his father. Dr. Lane observed the wound with detachment before it began to do something unusual. The cut stopped bleeding even though it had clearly dug deep and the skin began to men itself and close up! Almost as quickly as he had hurt himself, his hand had begun to heal. Another startling outcome to Quint's new DNA sequence. Quint himself was cheered up after seeing this. Of course this was going to happen! Subject Two was capable of healing herself; of course her DNA would help him heal too. Lucky little pup. Quint smiled; she would be quite surprised when she saw him like this.

By now the scientists were now discussing among themselves excitedly. Quint seemed to have it all; increased strength, massive height, superior senses, and a healing factor much faster than normal! Think of the results this would bring up. The pathway towards a better life for lycans seemed to be becoming more clear and easy now that they had the results they wanted. Quint and Jacob both smiled. Everything was going their way.

Quint decided that his work was done and that he had pleased his father enough. Now he started to focus on reverting back to his original form. As he started to change he felt that twitching pain again. This time it started in his chest and spread down to his hips. Once again, bones cracked and split as they were reshaped into smaller, more human versions. His organs didn't hurt as much this time. A slight pinch as they retracted back to normal and muscles relaxed after exerting great strain under pressure. The whole development took less time than when he had first transformed. Soon there he stood, naked and covered in sweat. His now-healed hand covered with specks of dried blood. Jacob shared a gaze with his son and turned to the others.

"My client and I need to have a private conversation. If you would all please exit the room." He directed them out towards the door and locked it once they were all gone. He turned back toward his son with a businesslike gaze. "Do you know what this means son? Things are turning out much better than we expected. Not only have you increased strength but your healing is extraordinary. If you were a regular lycan you would still be bleeding." Dr. Lane stated. "No other lycan can do what you just accomplished in there. If we keep moving forward and increasing your inoculations then we could give our species the upper hand. Imagine it son. No more running and hiding. We really are doing a wonderful thing for our kind." He finished with delight.

Quint smirked. The lycans would gain the upper hand in the war if all went well. The puny humans and arrogant vampires would be no match for lycans as powerful as he was. He could easily withstand the bullets any Hunter would shoot at him. Any vampire he came across he would kill and kill slowly. Those lowlife, cocky, cold-hearted, selfish, bastards would be sorry they had even thought of waging war against his species. The humans would wage as servants perhaps. But wait; what if they started to have vampires as servants for the lycans? Oh, the sweet irony! All of this would have to wait though. They still had to wait and see if others would take the vaccines as well as he had. They still had to wait for Subject Two to reach puberty; they still had to wait for the humans' war against their species to die down. So much waiting and so little time.

Never mind that. All that could have gone wrong had not gone wrong in the first stages of creating Antigen. They had advanced and they had done nothing but gained. They had nowhere to go but forward.


	4. Test your might

**Not much to say except I've been excited to write this chapter.**

Chapter Four: They grow up so fast

Quint struck the ten year old hybrid child right across her temple and sent her skidding. Underneath her hairline she now sported four long scratches. Blood dripped down her forehead and across her eyelids. The girl staggered to her feet and tried to stem the flow by pressing her hand to the wound. It did little to help her as the blood seeped through her tiny fingers.

Any other child would have been knocked unconscious or, at the very most, dead. Not Subject Two though; she was special and powerful. Even after the extensive and strenuous tests they made her go, she was still standing after all this. His father was observing the two of them fight behind a protective glass.

Dr. Lane stared at his son and the creature as they fought. He had ordered it to be put through a series of assessments and finals which was nicknamed "Exhaustion Point". Subject Two was given less of its daily nutrients, kept up later thanks to adrenaline shots, and forced to run on a treadmill or race Quint through an obstacle course. If it didn't meet their requirements on either one of these it was punished severely. Needless to say, the little lab rat worked hard to keep itself out of trouble with its caretakers.

Subject Two had not been very responsive to the fasting they made it go through. It only seemed to be sleep that it was missing. The hybrid was sluggish and had the distinct signs of extreme fatigue. The bags under its red-rimmed eyes only hinted how much vital sleep they had made her miss. The whole point of this was to see just how long it could go before it collapsed. The results had been very impressive so far. This had been going on for a week and so far it had not collapsed at all except into its bed when they allowed it a 30 minute resting period. 30 minutes was all that was given each day; no more could be given unless they wanted the results to falter. Lida had been very vocal in her opposition to that but in the end she had submitted back like she always did. If she wanted to continue her caretaking with Subject Two then she had to know which lines she could and could not cross.

The little girl in question felt like just giving up and dying right on the floor of the training room. She was scared, confused, and furious all at the same time. Why were they making her do this?! No one had talked to her or warned her beforehand like some of them did; one day they just started starving her of her nutrients and her sleep. It left her in no condition to do anything other than walk slowly everywhere she went and dozing off whenever she had a moment's peace.

Quint was relentless in his assault on the small child. He only halted to let her get up before landed another blow on her. His father had instructed him not to hurt her too much; only knock her down and rough her up a little. Keep her weak and keep her helpless until she didn't get up anymore. As much as Quint loved causing pain he knew that this was a different case. Subject Two was far too valuable to damage. As if he would ever ruin that pretty face of hers anyway. He trained his vision on her as their eyes met.

Subject Two glared at him hatefully and he knew he was going to have to talk to her about this later and explain that they were doing this for her own good. You would think that as she became older she would have become more passive. It was like that for a while but lately she had become more defiant and aggressive. Lida blamed the full moon and that her lycan heritage was affecting her because of it. Dr. Lane blamed the fact that she could never learn and simply was doing this because she didn't know any better. Quint suspected her disobedience came from something more genetic than that but he never dwelled on it.

He lashed out her again so hard that she hit the wall this time. She groaned and supported herself on her shaking arms and legs. The girl got up once again but this time instead of standing she attempted to run when he came close. The training room was a large one. The floor was, strangely enough, covered with sand. He suspected that it was to give Subject two less of a grip with her feet. He had no trouble walking on it. It was in the shape of a hexagon and the corners where fairly slant.

Quint watched with amusement his prey ran right into a corner and trapped herself. The girl tried to run alongside the wall and slip past him. She dashed by him as his arm shot out cuffed her in the back of the head. She fell to the floor with a thud and crawled slowly back up. She crouched close to the ground and shook. Quint was unsure if she was crying or not. He looked towards his father who signaled for him to continue. He stalked towards the bruised and beaten hybrid child.

Subject Two was no longer angry; she was enraged. She hated Quint, she hated Dr. Lane, and she hated herself for letting them do all of this to her and being weak. She had nothing wrong! In that very moment, she hated everything. She gripped a handful of sand and started to stand. She knew what she was going to do. Consequences didn't matter to her right now; she had to make Quint hurt like she did.

The hybrid climbed to her feet miraculously just as Quint came up behind her. He raised an eyebrow. _Incredible that she can still stand. This next blow should knock her down though. _The lycan raised his hand to strike before the girl whipped herself around on her heel and threw a handful of gritty sand into his eyes.

The sand hit him right in the face and entered his nose, mouth, and especially his eyes. He yelled out in pain and irritation as he tried to rub the inflaming substance out. His insistent rubbing only drove the grains further in and around his eyes. He was blind and could no longer see where Subject Two had gone. What did she think was doing?

That callow, barbaric, disobedient little bitch! She would pay for what she just did; how dare she throw sand in his face and try to ruin his eyes! He would hold down the little brat and slash and hit her until she begged him to stop. He had tried to be nice to her when she was smaller and she seemed to reject his offer of friendship. He went as easy on her as possible when fighting. He only used his claws once. This was how she repaid him? Fine then, the little freak of nature had just dug her own grave.

Furiously, he opened one red-shot eye and searched for the experiment. The spot where she originally stood was empty. He scanned the room with tampered vision to catch a glimpse of her and saw nothing. What the Hell? Where could she have gone?

Quint noticed that his father seemed to be yelling behind the sound-proof glass and was pointing above him. Confused, Quint looked behind him and up to see a small black and white bundle clinging to the wall. Subject Two growled fiercely at the site of him and dropped down.

Before Quint could do anything, Subject Two slammed her vicious black nails right into his head. A wound stretching from the top of his forehead to the space between his eyes tore open and bled profusely. Her clenched fist on the other hand pummeled into the open wound and furthered the pain.

What was happening? Five minutes ago she had been half dead and now she had just suddenly gained the upper hand? Quint took one look at her through a bloody haze and paled.

Her eyes were a menacing jet black like her hybrid father. In the middle rested the icy blue ring of her iris which was similar to her mother's own eyes. Long, black claws sprouted from her fingers, dripping with his blood, and her skin took on a pale blue tone. She had changed into her hybrid form. Antigen tried hard every day to keep her calm enough so she wouldn't change. She was so very dangerous in this form that even he was frightened by it.

Subject Two hissed maliciously at him and rushed at him so fast he hardly even saw her! Claws with the sharpness of swords cut into his abdomen and knocked him to the ground. She wasn't done yet. The hybrid child picked him up and tossed him right across the room! She did this again and again until Quint was too disorientated to tell where she was even going now. Tiny but sharp teeth sank into his arm and drank his blood greedily. His head was pounding from landing on it and he could hardly raise a hand to stop her.

When she was she done feeding she pulled away from his arm and poised herself up. Standing tall and proud she gazed down at the predator now turned prey with a weird gleam in her eyes. Crimson Blood dripped from her hands and mouth and speckled her white lab shirt. Quint tried to encourage his self-healing to work faster but it was too late. A buzzer sounded and he watched as paramedics rushed past his father towards the door leading to the training area.

Jacob was stunned. Subject Two had beaten his son, the first super lycan Quint. The most disturbing, but also amazing, thing was that in the creature's hybrid form, it was not tired at all and could easily beat even a powerful opponent. Lack of sleep and food had no effect on the young beast. This was a startling discovery but a commendable on at that. Subject Two was getting stronger as it grew older. He hoped it came of age soon. This new revelation could mean certain victory for anyone who possessed it.

Subject Two felt ecstatic and empowered. She no longer felt dead tired and weak; she felt like she could do anything. She wasn't some helpless baby crying for a mother that would never come to her. She had taken down Quint and made him feel the same fear she felt every day. He would be healed by the doctors in Antigen and she would be left to nurse her wounds by herself or would have to wait for Lida. He would never know what it was like to be her for a day. He would never feel the humiliation and misery she felt every waking moment of her life. Well now he had a taste of it; she hoped it inspired him to never treat her like this ever again.

Quint immediately realized he had crossed a line. If he got up and fought her again she could and would kill him. He looked at the dried blood around her face and something caught his attention. The wound inflicted with his own claws had healed! Not even a tiny collection of scars were visible under that mane of dark, wild hair. His blood had healed her and given her back some of her lost strength.

He watched in awe and shock as she raised one of her bloody, petite hands to her face and for a moment he thought she was going to lick it off. She didn't; she laughed instead. It was deranged sort of laugh; like a laugh you would here from crazies in special mental wards. Despite the general lunacy of it her laugh still sounded light and radiant. As if for the first time in a long time, she was finally happy. She was so focused on Quint she didn't notice the doctor sneaking up behind her.

The man quickly put a chloroform soaked rag over her mouth and nose. The child struggled for a brief moment before quietly sinking to the floor. Her eyes changed back to their original blue and they fluttered shut. Her skin regained its pale color and her claws retracted back into nails. The now harmless girl lay on the floor completely subdued and seemingly asleep.

Lida burst into the room. _Where did she come from? _The woman quickly gathered Subject two in her arms and cradled her like she was still a baby. Lida had always had this attachment to her. She glared at Quint before exiting the room with Subject Two still unmoving in her arms.

What was her problem? He was the one who nearly had his brains splattered all over the floor! Quint brushed away the help surrounding him and walked out of the room and toward his father, who was waiting for him in the hallway.

"That was extraordinary, what just happened. I think we can both say that it is nearing its time every day. Fabulous job Quint. Go and get yourself fixed up." His father gestured towards the medic station just down the hall. "Then meet me in my office." Dr. Lane walked away leaving a slightly bewildered son. Fabulous job? He lost; he had nearly lost his head in fact! Victory was supposed to be important to the two of them right? Where was his father going with this?

The lycan entered the medic station and snatched piece of raw meet kept in a locked fridge. The meat was extra bloody and was quite tasty going down his throat. Time and blood would heal his wound. No doubt Subject Two would wake up in her room wondering how the heck she got there and why her forehead was just fine. She never really forgot the things that happened to her whenever a test was over.

He still couldn't get that insane look she gave him out of his mind. Was that how she saw him? Her eyes were wild uncontrolled. Her laugh was random and demented and scared the shit out of him now that he thought about it. It reminded him of the book Frankenstein and how he the doctor went mad with glee when his creation came to life.

Her laugh might have sounded joyful but the bloodlust and sadism in her eyes told another story.

Quint shuddered and left the station. He needed painkillers and something to put him to sleep.

**Ahh. It seems our little hybrid gained the upper hand. Good for her.**

**By the way, this is the last chapter that shows them in my little world of headcanons.**

**The next chapter will finally start to tie into the story and will be about Eve's escape.**

**Please review and let me know how I'm doing!**


	5. Escape!

_(An update in less than a week? Witchcraft everyone! Grab your torches! Seriously, now that I'm going into movie verse, it's less hard to come up with ideas and this make writing just a little less hard. Don't expect another update as fast as this one because I have school staring this week :/)_

**Okay, after reading a review and re-reading the last chapter I feel I owe all of you an explanation.**

**It's true; there was no real protagonist in the last chapter. Each character had his or her own sort of epiphany….kind of.**

**Eve is slowly growing up to be her mother. Would Selene have taken the kind of shit that Quint just unleashed? Hell no. Eve is Selene's daughter and is going to develop some sort of rebellious streak against her captors. Even though she has no real idea that she is a captive. Selene didn't figure out she was a slave for quite a while but she still had this rebellious streak against the coven. The same can be said with Eve.**

**Quint is only focused on becoming as strong as he can be and doing whatever his father says. He still has a very cocky attitude and plenty of arrogance to spare. Quint crossed a line in the last chapter and he discovered that despite everything he is still not the strongest in Antigen. It's a blow to his ego and he is very angry and confused when his father isn't too upset about it.**

**Jacob is like he was in the movie. He doesn't care who he hurts in order to get what he wants: Ultimate power and domination for the lycans. He is shocked but also excited when he sees S2 defeat his super strong son. This shows that she is more powerful than he thought and she really could be the future for the lycans. That fact that his son got cut up in the process doesn't really faze him.**

**Did I explain myself? Yes? No? I hope so but just ask any questions if you still want more. I am more than happy to explain.**

Chapter 5: Who let the dogs out?!

If there was one word to describe Quint's mood today: it was elated. His father had called him just an hour ago with some startling but incredible news. Subject Two, the growing little lab rat, had finally come of age. Her genetic material and organ tissue was ready for harvesting! It only took twelve years and countless experiments; not to mention the numerous trial and errors concerning her growing state of mind as well as body. She had been raised to be as docile as a lamb and for the most part, they succeeded. Of course there were one or two instances but those rare times didn't matter. Quint unconsciously rubbed the space between his eyes and forehead. He occasionally felt phantom pain there once in a blue moon.

The lycan sped his car through traffic to reach Antigen as fast as possible. He wanted to be there when this history-shattering moment took place. Once they made all the vaccines and injections they needed; they could begin the next phase and use it on all lycans in the city. Then the country and then the world, the very idea made him smirk. _All of this is because of one little girl. Well done Subject Two. _

He pulled into the parking lot and quickly paced himself towards the large, white building. It was still dark and he was surprised to see many scientists as well as night guards still lingering. Each and every one of them wore a look of defeat and absolute worry. When they turned and saw him they immediately ducked their heads and went away from him. Quint became confused; what was wrong with all of them?

Quint caught up with his father in the main lobby and he didn't need to glance at his father's expression to know something had gone terribly wrong. "What happened? Is it Subject Two?" He questioned hastily. His mind reeled with all sorts of possibilities. Had his father's results turned out to be errors and she wasn't actually ready? Did something go wrong with the surgery prep?

"Someone…" His father paused and gritted his teeth in pure frustration. "Someone let the Subject know that it was going to die. What's more; they even told it about its mother." Jacob Lane spat. "Subject Two broke out and freed Subject One in the process. Now they're both out in the city and they're God-Knows-Where!" His voice was grated. Quint paled as his father continued his rant.

"If we don't get Subject Two back; then we can't get the inoculations we need and we can't make the lycans just like you." Jacob pinched the space between his eyes. "Subject One has killed more than ten men already. Subject Two ripped the throat out of one of our best scientists. They're both dangerous and they're both roaming free. This puts us very behind schedule." He sighed.

Upon entering the building it was actually difficult to decide where the most fatalities took place. Quint had to admit, the vampire bitch certainly had variety when it came to with her kills. A group of guards lay strewn about in one hallway with their throats sliced open. On the next turn you could see at least five or more men with multiple gunshot wounds; one had his brains splattered all over the wall. Then there was the room where Subject One _use _to be kept before she went rampaging through the facility. A scientist lay on the viewing platform with a distinct gleaming bone sticking out of his forearm in a painful looking fashion. A stab wound was visible in his head and it seemed to have finally stopped bleeding. The whole six floor of the building was a gruesome mess and would take a few days to clean up.

Jacob locked eyes with his son. "Quint, you need to find Subject Two. Do whatever you have to and destroy anyone who gets in your way. I know you can do it son." Jacob went straight into the chamber and stared at the ice container in stony silence as janitors and sanitation personal cleaned up the mess around him. His eyes were a storm of suppressed rage and anxiety. Quint wasted no time in exiting the building and racing towards his car. They had to get her back and they had to do it tonight! Time was against them and they couldn't afford to waste it. The longer it took the bigger the chance they would never find her.

What idiot had let it slip that her mother wasn't dead?! For a brief moment Quint suspected Lida; after all she had always been so protective of Subject Two. Perhaps the girl had finally convinced her to tell? No, it was impossible. Lida didn't even know about Subject Two's operation! She was kept in the dark so much that Quint doubted she even knew who Subject One really was. She was Subject Two's nurse and nothing more. There were a few other people he could name but halfway through the list he decided it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting Subject Two back.

Another thing he worried about; Subject two was born and raised in captivity. There was no way she would last five minutes out in the city without hurting herself or hurting someone else in the process. She was too innocent and too naïve to survive. The lower lycans, the rat-dogs that lived in the sewers like the old days, would surely love to sink their teeth into her tender flesh once they found her. Quint sighed in desperation; this was not a good day for anyone.

He reached a stoplight and spent a few seconds musing before he looked ahead and saw an old van appear out of nowhere and clip a car while going maybe 60 mph! The van sped ahead down the road gaining speed and not seeming to care for its fellow vehicles sharing the road. _Oh joy_, Quint thought. _Probably a group of drunks trying to find their way home. Just what I need, a pack of intoxicated drivers on this already shitty night._

At least he thought it was drunks until he saw three lower lycans jump out of the same alley the van came from and chase it down the roadway! The animals jumped and weaved between traffic as they continued their almost suicidal pursuit. Quint wondered what they could possibly want so badly in the van that they would risk showing themselves. As the light turned green he had a revelation. Could it possibly be? He had only one way to find out; he shifted the gears in his car and followed the van. All while trying to avoid the panicked cars in front of him who tried to swerve to avoid the monsters and the van.

The lycans pounded the escape car relentlessly and one of them even mange to get in the back. At first Quint thought the passengers in the van were goners before he saw two lycanthrope bodies drop from the sides of the van and onto the pavement. Their skulls were riddled with bullet holes and they were already shifting back to their human forms. From the side door he witnessed a lycan tossed out like it was a piece of wet paper. Its head was split open from the top of the skull to the top of the chest.

By now he was the only car that had not slowed down or stopped. He still followed the path of the van. He only slowed down once to observe one of the bodies. The body was male and covered in blood. There was only one creature that could do this to a lycan. Sneering at the body, he continued his pursuit of the van, keeping a good enough distance from the vehicle so it wouldn't get suspicious. He reached for his cell phone and dialed his father's number, smirking the whole time. "Father, I found her. I'm going to need some help though…"

The coven wasn't easy to find. The van sure; but the coven containing their target took a bit of their time.

The team consisted of lycan guards; each one changed into their beast form and ready to fight. It was a long time since they had been able to attack or even change like this. Tonight was a night for the lycans; they all knew it and it showed in there demeanor as they neared the waterfall.

Quint himself was rather impatient and ready to get this over with. The plan was simple: Find the coven, get their target and leave as soon as they had her. Of course they were also instructed to kill as many vampires as possible. He suspected the lycans surrounding him were more interested in rendering the vampire scum to shreds rather than getting back Subject Two. Though this irked him a little that they weren't as focused as they should be, he would let it slide. After all, how often did they even get to do this?

Finally they located a hatch in the floor deep in the bowels of the manmade structure under the waterfall and the first score of lycans descended. The sounds of shouting, gunshots, and vicious growls already reached Quint's sensitive ears. He had to wait until the others got rid of all the pesky bloods. Once the vampires had their defensives cut down to almost nothing, he would come in and show them what they really up against.

The fight didn't last long. One lycan came back up the tunnel and signaled him to join them. Smirking, Quint descended down and already began to change as soon as he hit the floor. He made his way down a flight of stairs; crushing stone and vampire bodies as he moved. There were actually a few more vampire fighters left. They took one look at him and shot at him with silver ammunition. The once-lethal bullets didn't even irritate his skin. They seemed to bounce off of his tough hide! He dealt with them quickly and let out a loud growl.

The super lycan came up to a curtain leading to the middle of the domain. He could see one lone figure standing there in the gory aftermath. It was Subject One; she had two guns aimed his way and she had a look of utter shock as she gazed at him. It seems that in all her time she had never seen anything like him. He growled menacingly and advanced slowly along the hall. He saw her look back once and then dash towards a weapon lying next to one of his own dead soldiers.

With a vicious snarl, Quint lunged across the room in one leap and knocked the vampires across the room. She hit the wall with a painful thud and barely got to her feet before he raised his claws again and tried to crush her; he ended up smashing the stone wall as she ducked away. He roared and raised his hand again. As he brought his claws down; she brought up the silver sword and sliced off two of his oversized fingers! He growled and backed off. His hand stung as the healing process took place and Subject One backed away in turn. Her face was still a mask of surprise but her eyes shone with defiance and determination to beat him. _Like mother, like daughter…_

He returned the murderous glare and leapt at her again. She seemed prepared this time and raced away from him and up a wall! She jumped off the structure and twisted her body midair with the weapon raised above her head. Quint tried to snap her lithe body in two with his jaws but he missed his mark. The vampires did not and swung the sword into his shoulder with fury. There was a metal chink as a piece broke off and was embedded in his skin. He hunched as his shoulder healed itself with more irritation but no burning like it normally would have. He could sense Subject One behind him; he could hear her heart race as she watched him heal and her breath become hitched.

He turned around too fast for her to react and smashed her across the room and into wooden beams. She disappeared from sight as she fell down a level and was covered with wooden pieces of the beams. She did not get up and he considered her dead. Satisfied; he scanned over the carnage before walking back up the stairs; changing back to his human form as he did. The vampires were defeated and he trusted his men to get Subject Two back without harming her.

Their own mode of transportation was still running, only a precaution. In case things didn't go as planned and they had to make a getaway. Good thing this wasn't the case. Already he could see his fellow comrades emerge from the destroyed coven. Their lips were covered with blood and they still had a wild look in their eyes. He went over to Antigen's van and waited for the soldiers to come out.

Bloodlust was apparent in their dark eyes and even more palpable in their crimson smiles. Out of the two dozen lycans, about eleven came back out. Not too bad considering these lycans didn't even have immunity to silver yet. They all reach back into the van and put their clothes back on. Each lycan was an Antigen guard and had a strict protocol to don their uniform when they were on duty. Quint was the leader of this little ambush and he demanded they follow his orders. They obeyed without question.

The other guards went to their own truck and started towards the road to make Quint's drive a little faster. Much to his pleasure, the last lycan emerged with Subject Two held in a vice grip. She took one look at the van he was in and struggled harder. The hybrid struck out at her captor and he merely sneered and brought her over to the van. He opened the door and tossed her inside. The door shut with exaggeration and the lycan got into the passenger seat.

Quint got into the driver's seat and waved at her. "Hello Subject Two. You gave us quite a scare little one. Why on earth would you do something like that?" He asked her mockingly. He saw the enraged look in her eyes but he missed her hand reaching though the bars separating them and closing around his throat.

"Take me back! Take me back now!" She shouted at him. Her eyes were already changing and she even bared her teeth at him. Quint tore her hand away from him and shouted back at her.

"Go back to where? Back to a pathetic vampire coven? Back to a mother that couldn't even keep you safe?" At the mention of her mother she lunged at him again.

"What have you done to my mother? You've better not have hurt her!" She practically growled. Her blue eyes were swimming with tears of anger and worry. Quint regarded her with seriousness and even a little pity.

"There was only one vampire guarding her. He put up a fight but I took care of him." His passenger remarked. "The old man who led that little hovel practically gift-wrapped her for us. The hermit was begging me to take her and leave his coven alone." The lycan gloated. "Who was I to deny the old man his wish?" He snickered. Quint smirked and got out of the van. If he didn't put Subject Two to sleep he would risk her doing something to make them go off the road.

He opened the door and at the same time Subject Two tried to lunge past him. He caught her around her slim waist and wrestled her back in. She ended up pinned to the floor of the van. He reached for a sedative and plunged the needle into her neck. She struggled briefly before she started to close her eyes. She made a futile attempt to fight it still; in the end she curled into fetal position and lay on the floor completely silent.

Quint pushed a strand of hair out of her face and leaned close to her ear. "Sleep well Subject Two, you have a long night ahead of you." He whispered. He went back to his side of the van and got into the driver's seat. His companion gave him a brief odd look before turning his attention back to the road.

"What?" Quint asked.

"Nothing…that was just kind of creepy. What you just did." He said in a low voice; like he didn't want to anger Quint.

Quint scoffed: "I've known her since she was a baby. Don't be so creepy yourself by insinuating anything." Quint hit the gas and sped towards Antigen. His father would be impressed when he found out how little effort it took to get back their runaway lab rat.

The trip to Antigen didn't take half as long as it did to get to the vampire coven. Once they entered the parking garage they were immediately surrounded by guards and scientists. In the middle of all this was his father. He watched with a detached expression as two of his men loading Subject Two onto a gurney and practically ran back into the building. His father approached him with a look of pride in his brown eyes. Quint stood a little taller.

"Good work Quint. I knew you would get it back for us." He looked in the direction that Subject Two disappeared from. "They'll clean her up and get her ready for the surgery. Until then, all we have to do it wait and give you your final in injections." He checked his golden watch. "Speaking of which, you're due for more tonight. Get cleaned up yourself and then stop by the main lab. We'll talk more there." With that, Jacob Lane went back into Antigen and was followed by his little herd of oblivious lycan scientist comrades.

They had Subject Two back, a vampire coven had been hunted down and destroyed, and they were so close to making an army of Uber lycans just like him!

This night could not possible get any better.


	6. Memories and other painful things

**Hi everyone. I'm planning on two more chapters after this one.**

**I just want to say that I'm very happy for the reviews I've gotten for this fic. Seriously, this was my first actually fanfic I've ever posted and I'm very happy that it was well liked by its readers.**

**I'm still working on another UW story called "I'm here for you". Please check it out.**

**If you have any ideas on what I could add to this story or if you have an idea for a new story I could start then I would love to hear it.**

Chapter 6: Control

Quint followed Lida silently from the hall. He had never fully trusted the woman and now he was seeing visible proof. He had been so jealous of her close relationship with Subject Two and he had resented her for it. They had never really talked at all but now he suspected she was about to have a stern conversation with his father. In her hand was a plan book for the surgery and harvesting of Subject Two herself. The woman had cared for the girl ever since she was a baby. Lida had always been so protective of her and now she looked ready to rip someone to shreds.

He watched as she entered the viewing room where his father and other high-up men from Antigen were discussing the future and what not. He could already hear raised voices from the other side of the thick walls. He moved closer and pressed his ear against the door, waiting for his turn to come in and show the bitch exactly who were the real bosses in this company.

"And you expect me to sit by while you-!" She shouted at Dr. Lane.

The man in question cut her off. "Harvest its genetic material. I expect nothing from you." He assured her with underlying aggression. "I hired you to look after it and for the most part you did an excellent job. Saving the lives of thousands." He finished with baited breath.

Lida stared at the man she had known ever since she had started working here twelve years ago. He no longer looked like the cool-headed boss he had made himself to be. He resembled a madman now.

"What are talking about?" She asked him. Desperate to get an answer from this seemingly deranged scientist. She had arrived here to possible stops Subject Two's killing. Now it seemed she had stumbled on something bigger than a child in danger.

"An entire species, saved from extinction." Jacob said with cold seriousness.

Quint took this as his time to make his appearance. He entered through the door and shut it as Lida turned around. A flick of his wrist ensured the lock was put in place and he turned towards her with dark eyes and flashing teeth. Lida gasped and turned towards her boss and co-worker.

"Jacob!" She lost her breath for a second when she took in his equally dark eyes and sharp teeth flashing at her. Jacob had always had these unnaturally cold eyes but now they seemed ten times frightening when they were jet black. Her mouth went dry when she realized just how much danger she was in. They reminded her of Subject Two when she became very angry and was about to attack. _Are they hybrids as well?_ Lida thought hurriedly. The very idea seemed ludicrous. Yet…

Quint wrapped his taloned hand around her soft throat. He lifted her up effortlessly and held her over the stairway and watched as she grabbed at his throat and choked in his grasp. He could have easily killed her but this was much more enjoyable. He held out for five more seconds before turning her neck sharply to the side feeling the fragile bones snap underneath his fingertips.

He dropped her body with a thud. The other men around him observed the whole thing with equal detachment. Behind him, his father growled in appreciation. Like an alpha wolf watching his beta get rid of a weak runt in the pack.

The room was large but empty. The only accessories it had was a sleeping cot adorned with pillows and a shelf with assorted items, including books, on it. On the cot rested a sleeping 11 year-old girl. It wouldn't be long before she was 12. Unfortunately, her "caretakers" had other plans for her that didn't involve her living to see another year. In all corners of the room were cameras, each of them was trained on the sleeping child. Someone flipped a switch and a white mist seeped through the vents in her room and spread through the air. It was only then that the girl opened her blue eyes in fright; waking up from a dream turned nightmare. As the girl, Subject Two, looked around the room she realized that the nightmare was really reality.

Subject Two had escaped from this place. She had found her mother and seen an actual vampire coven with actual vampires in it. From what Quint told her they were scary creatures with long fangs and blood red eyes. He was wrong (She honestly thought this all along). The vampires looked like everyone else. They looked like her and her mother.

Her mother: meeting her mother for the first time had not been a dream. Watching her mother kill lycans to protect her had not been a dream. Finding out her mother had been beaten by a lycan was also real and not a dream! Had she survived the attack on the coven?! She had too! Subject Two had just found her mother after all these years of wishing she was here. She had found her! Now she had to break out and find her again!

She looked around the room and felt like a rock had been placed in her stomach. They were using that sleeping gas on her. They had used it on her before whenever she became 'feisty' as they called it. Now they were using it on her to make sure she couldn't fight back. Already she could feel her senses becoming dull and her mind becoming groggy.

They were going to kill her; this much she knew. They were going to kill her and she barely even knew her mother for a single night. This isn't fair! She wanted out of here and she wanted her mother! She had to get away and she had to get away now!

Subject Two rushed at the door and slammed into it, hoping it would jar open like last time. It didn't even budge. They had prepared for her this time and they weren't making any mistakes. She had nowhere to go. Fear turned to anger in an instant.

She ran over to the shelf they put in her room when she was seven. It had books on it that she had treasured for so long. Now she just wanted to tear each one to pieces. There wasn't enough time though so she just picked up the whole piece of furniture and threw it against the wall. Books and pieces of the shelf scattered to the floor. Next was the wallpaper. Lida had gotten one of the white walls in her room covered with wallpaper. The design was exactly like that of a forest; a wonderful green forest with little animals that you could find if you looked hard enough. She loved it so much when she first looked at it. Now it meant nothing to her.

Her long, black claws made easy work of it. She tore piece after piece of it and let it fall to the ground. The trees and animals were destroyed as she rendered it. Destroying these inanimate objects didn't quell her anger, it only made it worse. She needed to kill something and she needed it to be the people who had separated her from her parents in the first place! Jacob Lane and all of the scientists in this lab!

She looked up at one of the cameras in the corner of the room and growled. She knew who was looking at her from behind the lens just from instinct: Jacob Lane. She leapt up towards it with surprising ease and clung to the stand it was hanging from. She snarled straight into the camera and battered at it. _I hate you! I hate all of you! _She was incapable of speaking these words but it showed in her jet black and icy blue eyes as she started to turn into her hybrid form.

After realizing she wasn't hurting anything except the device itself she dropped back down and continued battering at the door. Screeching in fury at the injustice of all this. Above her she heard an all too familiar voice say: "It's worse if you try to fight it. Trust me." Jacob lane told her. His tone was like that of a man watching a rat run through a maze and growing bored with it. Getting impatient and wondering if he should just feed it to the snakes. She shook with rage at the sound of his voice and clawed at the door in a vain attempt to weaken it.

Her movements grew weaker and slower with each passing second. The gas was already putting her into a deep sleep. _No! Not like this! I've discovered so much! I can't die now! _She rushed towards the vents and jumped up to grab at them and battered them. She went back down when that did nothing except give herself a full dose of the gas. _Why did I do that? _She thought to herself helplessly. Her feet seemed to fall out from under her and her eyesight was getting dimmer by the second. She crawled across the floor away from the door in one more attempt to escape. _Mother, help me… _was her last thought.

The last thing she heard before losing consciousness was the door opening and the feeling of being lifted onto a gurney.

Quint didn't tense his arm as the needle punctured his skin. The little pricks they caused meant nothing to him anymore since he felt no more pain. He flexed his muscles as he felt the wonderful inoculations flow through his veins. It was always so gratifying.

"After today you won't have to wait so long between injections." His father stated. The two men weren't as harried or anxious anymore when Subject two escaped last night. Dr. Lane spoke with authority and sureness. He was eager to get this surgery over with and done before anything else happened. He seriously doubted any of the vampires would come back for the subject. From what Quint described, they were quite happy to get rid of it. As for Subject One, the mother of Subject Two, he didn't even think she survived the assault. Quint had told him that the troublesome vampire had been taken care of.

"Are you sure she's ready?" Quint asked. After all, she was still fairly young even by mortal terms. He had glanced at her as she was wheeled away by other scientists. They had cleaned her up and given her a new shirt and tossed the bloodstained one in the incinerator. He saw her eyes twitch and her fingers curl as her mind whirled from tiredness and fear. Subject Two's face still had some baby fat that made her look two or three years younger. He kept staring as they placed her back in her room. She would wake up and realize, hopefully, that she was better off accepting her fate.

Quint thought about when Subject Two had been born and how much she had grown and developed since then. She had been so quiet and docile as a little girl. She had remained that way even as the test grew more strenuous and more frightening to her. She had a few rebellious moments but didn't every child? He was glad he was able to watch her grow from a tiny infant into a pretty young girl. She was doing so much to help her lycan ancestors.

"It's come of age. Everything's worked out, just as we've hoped. You're the first proof of that. I'm proud of you son." Dr. Lane said genuinely. He really was proud of Quint. To think that when they had first been changed they had regarded this whole thing as a curse. Now he wouldn't imagine himself or his son any other way. The two men had struggled and climbed their way from hardship and biasness. That night in the forest now seemed so long ago. It had been pushed to the very back of their minds where things like fear still existed. Quint still wondered who the lycan that turned them was. It was a shame he never even found out the name of the lycan and thanked them for this opportunity.

"Now that it's with us again, we have all the genetic material we need ready for cloning, enough to produce an endless supply of vaccine." His father told him with excitement. Not outright excitement but he made his message clear. Now that he thought about it, Quint had never seen his father ever crack a smile or laugh unless it was considered necessary. At meetings and parties and such, Jacob Lane had indulged with co-workers and comrades. Each smile seemed forced or didn't meet his eyes. It was as if he regarded emotions like that only useful for taming the weaker folk. Give them a sense of security so they would do what you said.

"Imagine, our species immune to silver. No more hiding, every lycan under our command, as powerful as you are. I've even begun injecting myself." Jacob said softly. He put down one vaccination and picked up another.

Quint looked at his lap. Feeling a type of sudden sadness he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I only wish mother were here to see it." He told his father with a hint of remorse in his voice. If he could see his mother again, he would hope she would look at him and be proud of her strong, successful son. He had been so heartbroken when she left him and his father. He could still remember the day when he woke up one morning and his father had met him in the kitchen. He told his young son that mother had left them and couldn't stand them being monsters.

"You're mother chose to remain human." Dr. Lane stated coldly. His eyes became black pools of hidden guilt and hatred; guilt and hatred for his wife and himself. "She abandoned us." Jacob practically growled. Oh if only she had actually left. Then he still wouldn't have the nightmares of his dead wife staring at him with her throat ripped out and her blood all over his hands. He wouldn't have to see her resentment-filled eyes glaring at him. He wouldn't have to deal with the daydreams of what life could have been if he hadn't killed her. He wouldn't feel weak as he remembered her scent or her soft skin or her loving voice in long-ago memories…

"Remember that." He finished as he injected his son's blue eye. The boy had his mother's eyes. He closed his mind, and his heart, to those memories as he was pulled back into the present.

The needle caused a small blood welt in Quint's corneas. He braced himself all through the sting and kept his eyes wide open through the whole thing. He was much better at this than Subject Two. The girl had always made such a fuss whenever they took shots from her eyes. His father pulled the needle out and Quint pulled back with a growl of his own.

"Of course father."


End file.
